Reno x Reader End of contract Oneshot
by 7MorganLeFay7
Summary: Reno isn't the gentleman you can expect to be. You've been warned.


**Disclaimer :** _Reno belongs to the universe of Final Fantasy VII, a game made by Square Enix. You, as reader, belongs to yourself. It is based on how Reno truly is in the compilation so don't complain if it's too harsh._

**~ Prelude ~**

ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴜʀᴋꜱ ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴛᴀᴍᴇᴅ, ɴᴏʀ ʙʟᴀᴍᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ. ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴʟʏ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʀᴇᴀʟʟʏ ꜰᴇᴀʀ ᴛʜᴇᴍ, ᴅᴜᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʀᴇᴘᴜᴛᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ. ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛʟᴇꜱꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʀᴜᴇʟ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ᴀɴʏʙᴏᴅʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀᴄᴛ ᴅɪꜱᴄʀᴇᴇᴛʟʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ɢᴏ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴏᴡᴅ, ɪᴛ'ꜱ ᴏɴʟʏ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴏᴡɴ ʙᴇɴᴇꜰɪᴛꜱ, ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɪꜰ ɪᴛ ᴍᴇᴀɴꜱ ᴛʜᴇʏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴜʀᴛ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢꜱ. ʀᴇɴᴏ, ᴡᴀꜱ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴʟʏ ꜰʀɪᴇɴᴅʟʏ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴛʜʏ ᴀꜱ ᴀ ᴍᴀɴ ᴛᴏ ᴀ ᴡᴏᴍᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇ ɪᴛ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʜɪʀᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀɴʏ.

**-Month One-**

ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱʜɪɴ-ʀᴀ ᴇʟᴇᴄᴛʀɪᴄ ᴘᴏᴡᴇʀ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀɴʏ, ᴀꜱ ᴀ ꜱɪᴍᴘʟᴇ ᴀᴅᴍɪɴɪꜱᴛʀᴀᴛɪᴠᴇ ᴇᴍᴘʟᴏʏᴇᴇ. ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪʙᴇ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴏꜰꜰɪᴄᴇ, ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴄᴏᴍʀᴀᴅᴇ ʜᴇʟᴘɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀɪʟʏ ᴛᴀꜱᴋꜱ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏʀᴋᴇᴅ ᴘᴇʀꜰᴇᴄᴛʟʏ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜᴇʀᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏꜱꜱ, ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴘᴇɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ʟᴀᴜɢʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏꜰ ᴄᴏᴜʀꜱᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʙᴏʏꜱ, ᴏʀ ꜱʜᴀʟʟ ᴡᴇ ꜱᴀʏ, ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴇɴ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀɴʏ, ᴇxᴄᴇᴘᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ᴇʟᴜꜱɪᴠᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɪꜱ ʀᴜꜰᴜꜱ ꜱʜɪɴʀᴀ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴀᴅᴍɪᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴄʀᴜꜱʜ ᴏɴ ᴏɴᴇ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴜʀᴋꜱ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴀᴢɪᴇꜱᴛ ᴏɴᴇ ᴄᴀʟʟᴇᴅ ʀᴇɴᴏ. ɪᴛ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʜɪᴍ. ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀ ꜱʜᴀᴍᴇ. ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴍᴀɴ ꜱᴘᴇɴᴅꜱ ʜɪꜱ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ꜰᴜɴ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɢɪʀʟꜱ, ᴄᴀʀᴇʟᴇꜱꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴄᴀɴ ʀᴇꜱᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏᴡᴀʀᴅꜱ ʜɪᴍ ɪꜰ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ'ꜱ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴀ ɴᴏʀᴍᴀʟ ᴀᴛᴛʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍ. ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ... ɴᴏ ᴡʀᴏɴɢ... ʏᴏᴜ ᴀᴅᴏʀᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ɴᴏ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ. ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴀꜱᴏɴ ᴡʜʏ ᴡᴀꜱ ꜱɪᴍᴘʟᴇ, ʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇꜱ ᴛᴇᴀꜱɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ɪɴ ᴀ ꜱᴀᴅɪꜱᴛɪᴄ ᴡᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴅᴜʀᴇ ʙʏ ᴘʀɪᴅᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴛʜᴀɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴏꜰ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ʜɪᴍ, ᴀᴄᴛᴜᴀʟʟʏ.

**-Sixth Month-**

ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ᴇɴᴅᴜʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇᴀꜱɪɴɢ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴜʀᴋꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀᴅᴏʀᴇ, ᴡᴇʟʟ, ᴍᴏꜱᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇʟʏ, ʜᴇ ʙᴜʟʟɪᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴋɪɴᴅɴᴇꜱꜱ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴀʏ ᴛᴏ ᴇᴀꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪꜱ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ. ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴛᴇᴅ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴛᴀᴋᴇɴ ᴏꜰ ᴀ ꜰᴏᴏʟ ʙᴜᴛ ꜱᴀᴅʟʏ ꜰᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴀɴɪᴛʏ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ꜰᴀʟʟɪɴɢ ɪɴ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪᴍ, ᴀꜱ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ꜱᴛᴜᴄᴋ ɪɴ ᴀ ꜱᴛᴏᴄᴋʜᴏʟᴍ ꜱʏɴᴅʀᴏᴍᴇ ᴍɪxᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʀᴇᴀʟ ʀᴏᴍᴀɴᴛɪᴄ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢꜱ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ ꜱᴏ ʙᴀᴅʟʏ. ꜱᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴅʀᴇꜱꜱ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʟᴇꜱꜱ ᴅᴇᴄᴇɴᴛ, ᴇxᴘᴇᴄᴛɪɴɢ ʜᴇ'ᴅ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅʀᴇꜱꜱ, ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴋᴇᴅ. ɪᴛ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ᴡᴏʀᴋᴇᴅ. ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ꜱᴛᴇᴘ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘʟᴀɴ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴀɴ ᴇᴀꜱʏ ꜱᴜᴄᴄᴇꜱꜱ, ʙᴜᴛ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ᴀ ꜱᴜᴄᴄᴇꜱꜱ ꜱɪɴᴄᴇ ʜᴇ ꜱᴛᴏᴘᴘᴇᴅ ʙᴇʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ᴊᴇʀᴋ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ɴᴏᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴀᴛᴛʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜɪꜱ ᴇʏᴇꜱ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴋᴇᴇᴘ ᴀᴛᴛʀᴀᴄᴛɪɴɢ ʜɪꜱ ᴀᴛᴛᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴏ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀʏʙᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴅᴀʏ, ʜᴇ'ʟʟ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ᴍᴏᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜰʟɪʀᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ.

**-Eighth Month-**

ɪᴛ'ꜱ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴍᴏɴᴛʜꜱ ʀᴇɴᴏ ꜰʟɪʀᴛꜱ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ɢᴀɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴛʀᴜꜱᴛ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴍᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴜʟᴛɪᴍᴀᴛᴇ ᴍᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ'ᴅ ᴡɪꜱʜ ꜰᴏʀ. ʜᴇ ᴀꜱᴋᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏᴜᴛ ꜰᴏʀ ᴀ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏʜ ɢᴏᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɪᴛᴇᴅ ꜱᴏ ʟᴏɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ɪᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴ ᴀᴛ ʟᴇᴀꜱᴛ ᴏɴᴄᴇ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪꜰᴇ. ᴛʜᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ ꜰᴏʟʟᴏᴡɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ᴅᴀʏ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴀᴄᴛ, ʜᴇ ɪɴᴠɪᴛᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ᴅɪɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴀ ʀᴇꜱᴛᴀᴜʀᴀɴᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ꜱᴇᴇᴍᴇᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴄʟᴀꜱꜱʏ ʙᴜᴛ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴅɪʀᴛʏ ᴇɪᴛʜᴇʀ. ɪᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴅᴇᴄᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ʜᴏɴᴇꜱᴛ. ʀᴇɴᴏ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ꜰɪɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇꜱᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴅꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀᴛ ᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ᴅɪɴɴᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟɪᴍᴇɴᴛꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅɪᴅ ɴᴏᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇʟɪᴇᴠᴇ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀꜱ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴏꜰ ʜɪᴍ, ɴᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇᴘᴜᴛᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴜʀᴋꜱ ʜᴀᴠᴇ, ᴇᴠᴇɴ ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴅᴇᴇᴘ ɪɴꜱɪᴅᴇ. ʜᴇ ᴘᴀɪᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅɪɴɴᴇʀ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ɢᴇɴᴛʟᴇᴍᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏᴜᴛ, ᴛᴏ ʜɪꜱ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ.

ᴏɴᴄᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴀᴛ ʜᴏᴍᴇ, ʜᴇ ᴍᴀᴋᴇꜱ ꜱᴜʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ᴀᴛ ᴇᴀꜱᴇ ʙʏ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ᴀᴄᴛɪɴɢ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ɢᴇɴᴛʟᴇᴍᴀɴ ʜᴇ ꜰᴀᴋᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ. ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ʜɪꜱ ᴘʟᴀɴꜱ ɪɴ ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴅ ɴᴏ ɪᴅᴇᴀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ʜᴇ'ʟʟ ᴅᴏ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱɪɴᴄᴇ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴄᴇʀᴛᴀɪɴ ᴏꜰ ᴀ ᴛʜɪɴɢ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴅᴇꜰɪɴɪᴛᴇʟʏ ʙʟɪɴᴅᴇᴅ ʙʏ ꜰᴇᴇʟɪɴɢꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ʜɪᴍ. ʀᴇɴᴏ ꜱᴛᴀʀᴛꜱ ʙʏ ᴄᴀʀᴇꜱꜱɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱᴋɪɴ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɢᴇɴᴛʟᴇɴᴇꜱꜱ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʟᴘ ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇʟᴀx ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴘᴘʀᴏᴀᴄʜᴇꜱ ʜɪꜱ ꜰᴀᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀꜱ. ʜᴇ ᴘᴜᴛꜱ ʜɪꜱ ʟɪᴘꜱ ᴏɴᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪᴘꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ɢɪᴠᴇ ᴀ ᴋɪꜱꜱ. ɪᴛ ᴡᴀꜱɴ'ᴛ ᴀ ꜰᴏʀᴄᴇᴅ ᴋɪꜱꜱ, ɪᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ʀᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ꜱᴡᴇᴇᴛ, ʏᴇᴛ ᴀ ᴛɪɴʏ ʙɪᴛ ᴡɪʟᴅ ꜱᴏᴍᴇʜᴏᴡ. ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ʜᴇ'ꜱ ᴋɪꜱꜱɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ, ʜᴇ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ʟᴇᴛꜱ ᴏᴜᴛ ʜɪꜱ ᴛʀᴜᴇ ꜱᴇʟꜰ. ʜᴇ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴍᴇ ʟᴇꜱꜱ ᴋɪɴᴅ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴄᴛꜱ ᴡɪʟᴅᴇʀ.

ʜᴇ ᴜɴᴅʀᴇꜱꜱᴇꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴇɴᴛɪʀᴇʟʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴅᴍɪʀᴇꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏᴅʏ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜʀꜱ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀɴ ᴀɴɪᴍᴀʟ ᴄʀᴀᴠɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ꜰʟᴇꜱʜ ᴀɴᴅ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ. ʜᴇ ꜰɪɴɢᴇʀꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴇɴꜱᴜᴀʟʟʏ ʙᴜᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴡɪʟᴅ ᴍᴏᴠᴇꜱ ᴀꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ꜱᴄʀᴇᴀᴍꜱ ɪɴ ᴘᴀɪɴ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇɴ'ᴛ ᴘʀᴇᴘᴀʀᴇᴅ. ʜᴇ ꜰᴇʟᴛ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀ ᴠɪʀɢɪɴ ʙᴜᴛ ʜᴇ ᴅᴏᴇꜱ ɴᴏᴛ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴀʟʟ. ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴀᴄᴛ ʜᴇ ꜰɪɴɢᴇʀᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀᴏᴜꜱʟʏ, ɪᴛ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʟᴇᴇᴅ. ʏᴇꜱ, ᴊᴜꜱᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʟᴇᴇᴅ ᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ. ʀᴇɴᴏ ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇꜱ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴏɴ ʜɪꜱ ꜰɪɴɢᴇʀꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪᴄᴋ ɪᴛ, ʟᴏᴠɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀꜱᴛᴇ ᴏꜰ ɪᴛ.ʏᴏᴜ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ᴏᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴇʏᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴏᴛ ꜱᴄᴀʀᴇᴅ ᴏꜰ ʜɪᴍ, ᴏꜰ ʜɪꜱ ᴡᴀʏꜱ.ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ʀᴜɴ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ɴᴀᴋᴇᴅ. ʜᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛʀᴀᴘᴘᴇᴅ ɪɴ ʜɪꜱ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ. ʀᴇɴᴏ ꜱᴇᴇꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ꜰᴇʟᴛ ᴜɴꜱᴀꜰᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ, ʜᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴏʀ ꜱᴏ ʜᴇ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏᴠɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪᴇᴡ ᴏꜰ ʙʟᴏᴏᴅ ᴏɴ ʏᴏᴜ, ʜᴇ ᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ ᴏꜰꜰ ʜɪꜱ ᴄʟᴏᴛʜᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴏᴇꜱ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ꜱᴀᴅɪꜱᴛ ᴏɴ ʏᴏᴜ. ʜᴇ ɢᴏᴇꜱ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘᴜʀɪᴛʏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜʀᴜꜱᴛꜱ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴀɴᴅ ꜰᴏʀᴛʜ ꜰᴏʀ ᴛᴡᴏ ʟᴏɴɢ ʜᴏᴜʀꜱ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ᴄᴜᴍᴍɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛꜱɪᴅᴇ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ᴛɪʀᴇᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏꜰ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴀꜰᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜɪꜱ. ʀᴇɴᴏ ɢᴇᴛꜱ ᴜᴘ, ɢᴏᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ꜱʜᴏᴡᴇʀ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴇꜱ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴛᴀᴋɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴀɪʀ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴀᴅꜱ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ, ᴛᴏ ᴀ ꜱᴍᴀʟʟ ꜱᴛʀᴇᴇᴛ ɴᴏʙᴏᴅʏ ɢᴏᴇꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏᴏᴋꜱ ᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ : _**" ɪᴛ ᴡᴀꜱ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟᴀꜱᴛ ᴅᴀʏ ᴀᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴋ. ᴄᴏɴɢʀᴀᴛꜱ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴇᴀᴜᴛɪꜰᴜʟ."**_ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ꜱᴀʏ ᴀ ᴡᴏʀᴅ ʙᴇꜰᴏʀᴇ ʜᴇ ꜱʜᴏᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ.

**THE END**.


End file.
